


All This Fresh Blood

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Second War with Voldemort, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Vladimir couldn't get enough, and Voldemort promised to deliver.





	All This Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago. This is just sort of a gen fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Vladimir was a vampire, and being a vampire, there was really only one thing he ever wanted: blood.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. He loved blood, and not because he needed it to survive, but because it was absolutely delicious. But it wasn't just the blood itself that he loved… but the acquiring of it. The deliciously twisted ways of procuring the succulent liquid set his body alive.

There was nothing better than sinking one's fangs into an unwilling victim, listening to their screams as they tried to thrash against their captor. Eventually, they would stop struggling and the screams would turn into quiet whimpers, before the life left them completely. The last few minutes, when the life was slowly leaving the victims were the best.

Vladimir especially loved it. It was a moment when the humans would realize that it was hopeless and nothing they could do would fix it. It made taking their blood so much sweeter.

That was why Vladimir joined this Voldemort fellow. He had promised them all blood… as much as they could possibly want.

It had been ages since the vampires had true control of the world, and Vladimir and his clan were eager to return to the old ways… where humans did fear the vampires.

But now his clan had to cower in the streets. They had to scrounge for food where there was none, while the humans lived perfectly happy. They went about their daily business, the idea of vampires nothing but a dream. How he hated to have been reduced to such a silly notion.

It simply wasn't fair.

Vampires were vicious and cruel. They killed for fun and would often spend hours torturing their victims before finally giving in.

Vladimir waited for the day when his people could rule once more. The day when they'd be able to walk in the daytime, feeding on whomever they pleased. But more importantly, he waited for the day when man would finally fear them once more.

So when Voldemort approached Vladimir and his clan about joining forces, they had agreed. They were being offered a chance for their hopes to come true. This man wanted what they did… to be in their rightful place. Maybe together they could possibly achieve that goal.

So they agreed, following him. He had told them of an upcoming battle, where many would be fighting… especially young ones. They could feed on whomever they wanted, taking any life. They would have free reign to wreak havoc… something they had been waiting for.

Vladimir grinned wickedly at that. Young blood always tasted so much… sweeter than older blood. His clan had moved out almost immediately, eager to begin their ascent back into the world… into their rightful place.

Looking down at the battle raging below, at some castle in Scotland, Vladimir couldn't help but feel elated. He could hear the screams of terror and pain… they sent excitement through his veins.

He grinned wickedly, his fangs elongating. There was all this fresh blood to dig into…

He'd better get started.


End file.
